License Plates
License Plates are a cosmetic customization feature introduced in Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. In Forza Street, they are visibly equiped on all vehicles, but cannot be customized and are locked with the text STREET. Overview License plates are customizable, with 8 characters in a unique font (depending on the game) and one from 40 symbols, which are all letters of the alphabet (in capitals), numbers, kangaroo and Australia seals, and a blank space. The default license plate reads "HORIZON" with a green kangaroo and Australia seal. License plates can come in one of two styles: * A European-style license plate, with a yellow-colored area marked with "HZN", with "HZN" standing for the Horizon Festival. In Forza Horizon 4, due to the British setting, the "HZN" area is marked in blue, instead of a symbol it has a car over it, and the background is yellow. * A US-style license plate, with the style of the California standard license plate with "New South Wales" for the top text and an Australia seal symbol to the left and a kangaroo seal to the right. The frame is colored black, with "Horizon" written in all capital letters at the bottom. In Forza Horizon 4 the Australian details are left out, and only the "HORIZON" mark is left. Its background is yellow, too. License plates can be equipped or removed. Damaged cars can lose their license plates through a heavy collision. Notes * The Hot Wheels cars and all Horizon Edition cars with the sole exception of the 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 feature unique license plates: the former use a unique Hot Wheels-themed plate with orange lettering and a blue license plate frame with the Hot Wheels logo at the bottom, while the latter feature a black license plate with gold lettering and framing. * Only traffic vehicles have frontal license plates. This can be used to distinguish some playable cars (e.g. Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute) from their traffic counterparts. The sole exception is the James Bond Edition Aston Martin DB5, due to the fact that it has the fake license plate swapper on Forzavista. * Some cars, such as the Pagani Zonda R and Ford #66 Ford Racing GT Le Mans, completely lack license plates because they can't be fitted anywhere, or because the car isn't street legal. That said, other non-street legal cars like the Ferrari FXX do have license plates. * The Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X (only in Forza Horizon 3) and Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII are the only cars that can use both styles of license plate. The stock one is the Euro-spec license plate, while an aftermarket rear bumper for each car uses the US-spec plate. * The Volkswagen I.D R is the only car that uses a license plate made out of vinyl, in the size of a Euro-spec plate, placed under the spoiler. * In Forza Horizon 3, any license plate used on the car will be saved onto it when doing a Bucket List Blueprint. * Similar to sharing photos, Designs, Vinyl Groups, etc., using profanity or otherwise inappropriate license plates will result in the plate being blocked from use. * In Forza Horizon and Forza Horizon 2 only traffic vehicles features license plate. Gallery FH3 LicensePlate.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Category:Game Mechanics Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Forza Horizon 4 Category:Forza Street